The present invention relates to hand sewing machines, and relates more particularly to a transmission mechanism for a double-thread hand sewing machine.
Various motor-driven hand sewing machines have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These hand sewing machines are commonly of single-thread type, i.e., only one thread is moved by the needle to make stitches on the fabric. Because only one thread is drawn to make stitches on the fabric, the last loop of the stitches must be tied into a knot. However, if the knot or either thread section of the stitches is broken or the knot is loosed, the stitches will be easily removed from the fabric. Therefore, a single-thread hand sewing machine is not suitable for sewing permanent stitches on fabrics.